My Golden-Eyed Family
by candy1928
Summary: Traducción. Trilogía de My Green-Eyed Baby y de My Golden-Eyed God... Eso define muy bien de que esto va a tratar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chicas salvajes en tres...dos...uno...**

**Lo sé las deje sin nada de explicaciones de mi parte o algo así, pero mi vida ha sido ocupada estos últimos meses. Y ahora que ya termiene mi semestre pues... estoy libre! ¡yay! **

**Bueno, esta es la secuela de la secuela... tal véz quieran leer la otra parte, ya que puede que no se acuerden. :)**

**Y si hay alguna nueva pues...Esta historia no tendra sentido si no leen la primera parte: My Green-Eyed Baby, y esta en mi perfil. :) **

**Discliamer: Esta historia no es mía, es de Cullen Vamps y ella me dejo traducirla. :) **

* * *

><p>My Golden-Eyed Family<p>

Capítulo 1

**Edward POV…**

La velocidad de Alice ayudo bastante, Bella estaba afuera de su vestido de novia y paso a estar en una de mis playeras, y todo esto en 3 planos segundos.

Ahora, Bella estaba acostada en una camilla de hospital, gritando. Gracias a Dios Carlisle estaba preparado. El agarre de Bella hacia mi mano era casi doloroso. Hemos estado aquí como por una hora.

—Okey, Bella solo una vez más. — Carlisle dijo muy calmadamente. Bella grito cuando pujaba una vez más. Carlisle atrapo al bebé cuando salió. El dejo un suspiro de alivio cuando el bebé empezó a llorar.

—Es un niño. — Él dijo. El sostuvo a nuestro bebé para que Bella lo viera. Bella sonrió ampliamente. Carlisle cortó el cordón umbilical y se lo paso a Esme. Esme lo tomó y camino hacia el baño.

—Ahmm Bella, prepárate. — Carlisle dijo, mientras volvía a mirar.

— ¡¿Para qué?! — Bella grito. Ella estaba respirando agitadamente. Su agarre en mi mano ya no era tan fuerte como antes.

—Otro bebé— Carlisle dijo sobre un grito que de repente vino de Bella. No sabía si ella había gritado por el dolo o por el hecho de que tenía que pasar por más.

—Tu puedes hacerlo, ángel. — Le susurré bella en su oído. —Te amo a ti y a nuestros bebés también. — Yo continué. Ella me miro a mi con amor en sus ojos, acompañado del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Este tiene que venir más rápido. Bella, puja. — Carlisle dijo. Bella pujo y el bebé se deslizo muy fácil. Empezó a llorar y Carlisle sonrió.

—Es una niña. — Él dijo, sosteniéndola.

Esme camino hacia la habitación, con ahora nuestro limpio bebé. El estaba envuelto en una cobija azul y una pequeño gorrito azul en su cabeza. Esme se lo tendió a Bella y el cupo fácilmente en sus brazos. Bella sonrió a nuestro pequeño niño.

Esme tomo a nuestra bebé al baño y volvió un minuto después. Nuestra bebé estaba envuelta en una cobija rosa y en su cabecita había un gorrito rosado. Esme me la tendió y ella parecía amoldarse perfectamente en mis brazos.

Carlisle termino lo que sea que haya estado hecho y ellos dos dejaron la habitación. Esme estaba hablando con Alice y Rose, pero no estaba escuchando. Ahora mismo mi mundo entero estaba centrado en mi pequeña bebé.

Todo estaba callado, excepto por dos ligeros: thump, thump, thump.

—Ellos tienen latidos. — Bella susurró, poniendo a nuestro bebé más cerca de ella. —Es hermoso— Bella susurró otra vez.

—Puedo decir lo mismo por aquí. Nuestra pequeña bebé es perfecta. — Susurré. Bella miro hacia mí y hacia nuestra bebé y sonrió.

—Ella tiene tu cabello. — Ella dijo. Mis ojos se fijaron en los pequeños rulos rojizos que estaban escapándose de su gorro. Nuestro pequeño bebé empezó a moverse en los brazos de Bella, y se quitó su gorro de su cabeza.

—Y él tiene el tuyo. — Yo me reí. Bella con gentileza le puso su gorro otra vez en su cabeza. Está enfocado en nuestra pequeña bebé, cuando Bella jadeo bajo. Yo la observe y ella estaba mirando a nuestro bebé.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunte suavemente. Lo observe y vi que no tenía nada mal o inusual.

—Él tiene los ojos cafés. — Ella susurró. Mire sus dos abiertos ojos color café. —Tiene mis ojos—Bella dijo.

—No sabía que tú tenías ojos cafés cuando eras humana. — Yo comente. Los ojos de nuestro pequeño parecían buscar algo.

_Papi, ¡mírame!_ Escuche una sueva voz susurrando. Jadee y mire abajo.

— ¿Edward? — Bella pregunto. Ella me estaba viendo a mí, pero yo estaba viendo a nuestra bebé.

—Puedo escuchar sus pensamientos. — Yo dije. Mire hacia nuestra pequeña bebé y ella me estaba viendo de regreso. Sus ojos eran de color verde brillante.

—Ella definitivamente tiene tus ojos. Nunca olvidaría ese color. — Bella comento, mirando hacia nuestra bebé.

_¿Puedo pasar AHORA? _Alice grito en mi mente.

—Bella, ¿Pueda entrar ya Alice? — Pregunte. Deje de ver a nuestra bebé que ahora había cerrado sus ojos. Bella me estaba viendo a mí y yo la estaba viendo a ella, cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Tomo eso como un si. — Yo reí.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, yo sé, muy corto. Pero ¿que querian? Asi hizo lo capítulo la autora. Yo solo traduzco. :( <strong>

**Por cierto... esta historia por el momento tiene solo tres capítulos en su idioma... y no se cuando vaya a escribir más la chica... pero bueno. Traducire hasta el tercer capítulo. Y los subire en estos días. ;) No desesperen.**

**Okey, me voy. :) **

**Y gracias a todas la que han esperado paciente. No sé cuantas sigan, pero aún así gracias por acompañarme hasta acá. se aprecia. :)**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia en su lenguaje original es de Cullen Vamps, y solo la traducción me pertenece a mi. **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

**Edward POV…**

En medio segundo Alice ya estaba al lado de Bella. Ella estaba viendo a nuestro pequeño bebé, que tenía los ojos abiertos. Poco después el cuarto estaba lleno con todos los demás. Todos estaban alrededor sonriendo.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres? — Jasper pregunto. Rose, Esme y Alice estaban alrededor de Bella, arrullando a nuestro niño. Bella me miro y yo asentí.

—Bueno, como no sabíamos que íbamos a tener pues lo reducimos a 2 nombres. Uno para un niño y otro para una niña. Y bueno, como tuvimos a los dos... les quiero presentar a Leo Hunter Masen y Sarafina Freya Masen." Bella dijo.

—Sarafina significa Serafín, ósea un ser angelical. — Esme dijo mirando a Sarafina, que estaba dormida en mis brazos.

—Y Freya significa la diosa del amor y belleza. —Alice comento.

—Es perfecto. — Rose dijo.

—Leo significa León. — Emmet comento orgulloso. Como si estuviera emocionado de que lo dijo bien.

—Hunter significa alguien que caza. — Carlisle agrego.

—Que conveniente. — Jasper se rió. Bella sonrió y todos se envolvieron en una conversación. Yo no estaba escuchando. Yo estaba viendo a Bella. Ella estaba callada mientras Alice le hablaba a un dormido Leo, ella estaba diciendo algo sobre cómo se parece a Bella.

Rose estaba parada al lado de mí, viendo a Sarafina dormir. Emmet y Jasper estaban a hablando algo sobre el juego de anoche. Carlisle y Esme estaban hablando sobre algo, pero demasiado bajo para que yo escuche. No escuche sus mentes, trataba de darles privacidad.

Pero Bella, ella estaba con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración era quieta, casi como si ella estuviera durmiendo. Aunque sé que ella no lo esté, puedo decir eso porque ella con su pulgar esta acariciando lentamente el cabello suave de Leo. Eso y que los vampiros no duermen.

_Edward, ¿crees que nos podamos ir a casa?_ Escuche en mi mente. De pronto Alice estaba yéndose de la habitación. La observe yéndose. Me moví más cerca de Bella y puse a Sarafina en el pecho de Bella.

Bella instantáneamente envolvió su brazo, que no estaba sosteniendo a Leo, alrededor de Sarafina. El movimiento no pareció molestar a Sarafina, solo que ella se acurruco en el brazo de Bella. Bella abrió sus ojos y me miro. Ella sonrió con mi dulce y favorita sonrisa.

_¿Eso es un sí?_ Bella pregunto. Pestañee lentamente una vez. De pronto, Alice volvió a la habitación con algo de ropa. Ella corrió a todos de la habitación rápidamente y todos se dispersaron por la casa.

_Los veo después._ Alice me dijo a mí. Ella salió de la habitación, dejando la ropa a los pies de la camilla de Bella. Tome a Leo y a Sarafina de Bella y ella se sentó. Ella tomó la ropa y la desdoblo. Unos pants.

Bella sonrió y se paró, mi playera se colgaba libre por su pequeña figura. Ella se deslizo el pants y sonrió. Tomo a Sarafina de mí y miro hacia la ventana y luego a la puerta.

_¿Cuál de los dos?_ Ella pregunto. Sopese nuestras opciones de salir de la casa sin ser notados. Yo sabía que ellos no nos dejarían _ir_ sin más. Asentí hacia la ventana. Bella pareció estar de acuerdo. Caminó hacia la ventana y la empujo sin hacer sonido alguno.

Ella abrazo a Sarafina un poco más fuerte y se aseguró que su gorrito estuviera puesto. Yo hice lo mismo con Leo. Bella brinco primero de la ventana y cayo con un suave sonido en la tierra. Yo la seguí.

Llegamos al borde del bosque cuando escuchamos unas suaves risas. Carlisle y Esme estaban parados por la ventana donde brincamos. Ellos saludaron y Bella también. Luego Bella y yo nos echamos a correr hacia el bosque. Íbamos a casa

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahora ya saben los nombre de los babies. :) <strong>

**La actualización del otro capítulo será esta semana. :) **

**Oigan muchas gracias por sus follows para esta historia. Me llegaron un buen de e-mails esta semana que paso diciendo los follows que daban a esta historia y mis otras historias. :) Muchas gracias! :) **

**Sin más me despido. **

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer. La historia de My Green-Eyed Baby y sus secuelas le pertenecen a Cullen Vamps. A mi solo me pertenece la traducción.**

**Noticias más abajo!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

**Edward POV…**

Bella y yo corrimos por el bosque tomados de la mano. Bella sujetaba a Leo y yo Sarafina*. Cuando nuestra casa apareció en nuestra vista Bella paro de correr, obligándome también a mí.

–¿Bella? –yo pregunte. Vi que ella estaba viendo la casa. –¿Estas bien? – Volví a preguntar. Me acerque a ella y envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

–Es que esto es tan hermoso. –Bella dijo. Ella miro hacia nuestra casa con ojos de adoración. –Esto realmente está pasando. No es un sueño. Tengo una hermosa casa, dos maravillosos bebés y estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso. –

–Sí, mi amor. Esto realmente está pasando. – dije. – ¿Vamos adentro? – le pregunte a ella. Ella asintió. Empezamos a caminar y una vez que alcanzamos la puerta, ella abrió la puerta. Caminamos hacia adentro y ella cerró la puerta atrás de nosotros. La casa se veía igual, pero podíamos oler a pintura fresca. Seguimos la esencia, y venia de una puerta cerrada.

Bella me miro a mí y sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta y la bese fuertemente en los labios antes de que yo abriera la puerta. Ella jadeo y pude ver que lágrimas empapaban sus ojos. Aunque estas nunca caerían.

Mire alrededor del cuarto y era absolutamente hermoso. El cuarto mucho más grande que cuando lo habíamos dejado, y me dejo pensando que Esme lo expandió hasta closet gigante. Que significa que ya no estaba. Pero había dos armarios que reemplazaban el closet.

Básicamente, el cuarto estaba dividido en dos. Había dos colores que iban de una esquina del cuarto al otro. Rosa y azul dividían el cuarto. Cada lado tenía un armario y una cuna de metal de color madera de cerezo oscuro. Era un metal muy oscuro y tenía un patrón arremolinado. Se veía como si Esme lo hubiera ordenado como a ella le parecía. Solo el color hacia que los lados fueran diferentes.

Cada cuna tenía su cobija, un peluche y un móvil arriba de la cuna. Cada armario, estaba seguro, que estaba lleno de ropa que había comprado Alice. Luego había un pequeño estantería de libros en cada lado, otra vez, el color hacia la diferencia. También podía ver que cada libro era diferente, niños y niñas en su respectivo lado. Había dos estantes en cada estantería de libros, el de arriba tenia libros y el de abajo tenia algunos juguetes, claro está que con su respectivo género.

Finalmente voltee a ver a Bella. Ella realmente se veía como si quisiera llorar. Ella camino hacia la cuna de Leo y con una mano recorrió suavemente el borde. Se movió y dejó a Leo en su cuna. Ella lo tapo y corrió sus dedos por su mejilla. Sonreí mientras veía a mi amor con nuestro bebé.

Deje a nuestra pequeña en su cuna y sentí los brazos de Bella alrededor mío. Me voltee y ella me beso. La bese de vuelta y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. Ella brinco y enredó sus piernas alrededor mío. La cargue fuera de la habitación de nuestros niños y me moví a la nuestra. Desenrede a mi amor de mí y la deposite en la cama. Ella me miro a mi sorprendida.

–Deberíamos ir a agradecerle a Esme por lo que hizo aquí. – Bella comento. Me subí a la cama y atraje a mi amor.

–Creo que ella puede esperar un rato. – Gruñí suavemente. Bese a mi Bella fuertemente en sus labios. Sus labios eran tan suaves.

* * *

><p><strong>:) <strong>

**Bien, traigo noticias importantes. **

**1) Cullen Vamps (la autora) no ha podido seguir subiendo más capítulos de esta historia. Entonces se quedo en el capítulo 3, osea el que acabaron de leer.**

**2) No sé cuando vaya a subir otro capítulo, porque ella tenía su computadora reparandosé con su papá, pero no ha subido nada desde el 23 de Mayo de este año. **

**3) Si ella sube algún capítulo o algo, se los haré saber. ;)**

**4) Pues aquí termina mi traducción, por el momento. Ya que no puedo seguir con la historia sin capítulos que traducir. **

**5) Posiblemente traduzca otra historia de navidad para la fechas. Pero no sé, aún no me dan luz verde. :/**

**6) Para las de "Volviendo al pasado", creanme que estoy trabajando en ese capítulo final. No crean que ya las deja plantadas con la historia. No señor, yo la termino porque la termino. **

**7) Alice volvera a la acción (PJO/Percy Jackson fandom) Ya estoy terminando un súper one-shot (que lo empecé el año pasado) y en estos días lo subiré (aun no se cuando).**

**Bien, esas fueron las noticas.**

**¿reviews? ¿dudas?**

**Oh, por cierto. Otra vez gracias por sus follows que le han dado a la historia y mi. Me encanta abrir mi correo y ver las notificaciones de fanfiction. :) Me llenan de emoción. **

**(Última y me voy) Las invito a pasar por mis otras historias que tengo en mi perfil, y espero que sean de su agrado. :)**

**Me despido! **

**Xoxo**


End file.
